Their Vacation
by jyvonne13
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda just ended another god parenting job and have decided to take a long vacation in Fiji. However, their vacation is cut short when something strange washes up on the beach. Suddenly they're caught up in an evil plot that they have to help stop. Will both of them be able to make it out alive and will they ever be able to get back to their vacation?
1. Let's Take A Vacation!

**This kinda takes place after my story "What Love Is." Really I just wanted an excuse to write some Cosmo and Wanda fluff but I figured more has to happen in the story than them just being romantic on a vacation because of course it's Cosmo and Wanda and things can't possibly be that easy for them. So I hope you like this story. It's quite different than other Cosmo and Wanda stories I've written. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1:

Let's Take A Vacation

It was always kind of sad after ending a god parenting job. Cosmo and Wanda had been godparents to Amelia for 9 years until she was old enough to not need fairies anymore. She had been a really great girl, extremely kind and fun loving, and much like a daughter to them.

All of their god kids were like their children. Ever since the two of them had decided that they wanted children of their own yet they couldn't because fairy babies were illegal, they especially treated their godkids as their own flesh and blood.

Yesterday they had said their goodbyes to Amelia and left her with things to remember them by. Her memory of them would inevitably fade but they tried to leave their god kids with memories for as long as possible.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Amelia had said tearfully when Jorgen had come to escort them back to Fairy World. She had especially come to think of Cosmo and Wanda as her mother and father because hers were constantly fighting with each other and therefore neglectful of her.

"We'll miss you too," Cosmo said giving her yet another tight hug.

Wanda held her at arms length. It was always a joy for her yet sad to see how much her children grew up when they were with them. When they first met Amelia she had been a tiny 9 year old girl with pigtails and bows in her hair. Now she was a stunningly beautiful 18 year old girl. "We won't forget you Amelia." She kissed her daughters forehead.

After one last group hug, Cosmo and Wanda were sent back to Fairy World and went to their house.

That had been two days ago. Since then a sad atmosphere hung over the two fairies as it always did whenever they'd had a god child for a long time.

Of the many rooms in their house was a gallery they had set up after the third god child they'd had. Here they kept pictures of all of them. After being Godparents for thousands of years, they had hundreds of pictures in their gallery.

Wanda was putting up a framed picture of Amelia. As she looked at it, it made her smile. Amelia was such a beautiful little girl. Plus humans hadn't yet discovered photography so their reactions to her and Cosmos cameras were always hilarious.

Cosmo came into the doorway and saw Wanda putting up the picture. He noticed her wipe a tear from her eye. He could tell his wife was sad, he was too, but he'd never seen Wanda so sad over a godchild before. Amelia had been very special to her and he knew it would be a long time before Wanda got over her completely.

However, he still wanted to find a way to make his Wanda happy. He couldn't stand seeing her so sad. He floated over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay snookie?"

"I miss her," she said with a sigh.

He kissed her side of her face. "I miss her too." He tried to think of something he could do to distract her. "Let's do something fun to take our minds off this."

Wanda turned to face him with a smile on her face. It overjoyed him, it was the first time he'd seen her smile since they left Amelia.

"What should we do?"

He hadn't thought it through that far yet. "Well, um...maybe a vacation?"

Now Wanda was really excited. "Ooh that's going to be so much fun! We could go to the Amazon...or maybe Iceland...ooh, honey, how about we go to Fiji? We could make our own beach house and it'll be really romantic!"

He chuckled a bit, he loved it when she got so excited about things. "I like it." He placed his forehead on hers. "You always have the best ideas."

"Well the vacation was your idea, so the credit goes to you." She placed a kiss on his lips. "I'm gonna go start packing!" She flew past him and he began to follow her upstairs.

They had barely begun unpacking from being on Earth with Amelia so there wasn't exactly a lot to do to get ready. Inevitably the two ended up playing around as they always did.

Wanda was sitting on the floor reorganizing a suitcase when Cosmo came up behind her with a pillow and dropped it on her head. She turned around and found him with a mischievous look on his face. "You're so dead!" She said pretending to be angry.

"You have to catch me first baby!"

She chased him back and forth around their large bedroom. Cosmo was fast but she outsmarted him. She disappeared and reappeared in front of him. He didn't have time to react and ended up smashing into her. The two of them collapsed onto the bed and broke down laughing.

Knowing she had let her guard down, he rolled on top of her and pinned her hands above her head. He smirked. "I win."

She struggled but couldn't break her hands free. What she had over him in brains, he had over her in strength. He started to kiss her neck and she stopped struggling as the warm feelings washed over her. "Cosmo…"

He continued his assault on her neck and this time it was her turn to flip him over. She pinned his hands above his head and a the smirk was now on her face while he looked shocked. "I win."

Cosmo didn't mind that much. He liked having Wanda on top of him like this with her curves pressed against his body and her lips now on his. As she loosened her grip on his hands he was able to use them to caress her from her legs up to her back. God, he was _so_ lucky to have her…

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

The two of them sighed exasperatedly. They both knew where they wanted this to go, they had been so close before they were interrupted.

They went downstairs to answer the door and found that it was their best friends Dana and Jeff.

"You look mad," Jeff said with a smirk. "Did we interrupt something?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "You're such a perv."

Dana elbowed him. "I apologize on behalf of my ridiculous husband."

"You and me both," Wanda said jokingly.

"Hey, I didn't even do anything yet!" Cosmo said.

"Exactly, _yet_."

The four of them went inside and into the living room.

"So how was Earth?" Dana asked.

"Aw same old," Cosmo said. "God kid, wishes, almost destroying the world a few times."

"All in a day's work for you two," Jeff said with a laugh. "So get this, we're going skiing in the resort over by Fairy Falls tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"No can do buddy," Cosmo said.

"We're going to Fiji," Wanda said.

"Already?" Dana said. "You just got back."

"Not as godparents, for vacation," Wanda replied. "We need to get away for a while."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Maybe two, maybe three," Cosmo said.

Dana and Jeff exchanged a confused look.

"Days?" Dana said.

"Weeks?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe four," Cosmo said.

Wanda could not help but laugh.

"Alright, whatever. Have fun. Don't get into too much trouble."

"How much trouble can we possibly get into on Fiji?" Cosmo said.


	2. Paradise

**What's a story without a healthy dose of Cosmo and Wanda fluff?**

 **You're welcome ^.^**

Chapter 2:

Paradise

The next day was vacation day. Cosmo and Wanda were super excited and first thing in the morning they went down to Earth to the island Fiji with all their stuff. There weren't many people living on the island at this point and those that were lived on the other side of the island. So they were free to be alone and do what they wanted for the weeks that they planned to stay.

They were on the crisp white beach and behind them were trees and mountains. It was absolutely stunning.

"I think there is a good spot," Wanda said.

They couple raised their wands and lavish beach house appeared at the edge of the beach.

"It's perfect," Wanda said.

"Hmm, it needs something," Cosmo said. He waved his wand once again and a huge water slide appeared starting at the roof and let out into the ocean. " _Now_ it's perfect."

Wanda placed a kiss on his cheek. "Let's go inside."

They appeared inside the house and dropped their stuff off in the massive bedroom they had created. The house had a fancy kitchen, a huge fireplace, as well as a balcony that overlooked the ocean.

Wanda went out of the French doors in the bedroom that led out to the balcony. She was stunned by how beautiful the view was and it made her even more excited to stay here with her husband. It would be like another honeymoon (this would be their 50th honeymoon). All of her worries over the last few days seemed to float away in the light breeze that rustled her hair and the purple maxi dress she wore.

When she heard Cosmo come outside she turned and pulled him close into her arms.

"This is going to be awesome," he said holding her close.

"No cares, no worries, no responsibility," She said running her fingers through his soft hair.

He took that hand and kissed it. "Just you and me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as deeply as she could. He immediately melted under her touch. She had such a magical effect on him. The feeling of her soft lips and warm breath made him feel like he was soaring into ecstasy.

Suddenly he swept her off her feet and she giggled a bit as he carried her back inside bridal style. After 9 years of being with a godchild they finally had some real alone time and he certainly wanted to take advantage of it.

He lay her gently onto the bed, crawled over top of her, and immediately started to kiss her. The more her hands caressed his body, her lips ravaged his own, and her hips pressed against a certain spot, the more he wanted her.

She began to unbutton his shirt, her fingers stumbling in their haste to get him naked. Finally she undid the last button and he pulled the shirt off. She sat up on his lap and he lifted the dress over her head. She shivered as his hands trailed from her legs and up her back to start to unhook her bra. He always felt a sense of accomplishment when he managed to get her bras off, he used to never be able to figure them out.

After a few seconds Wanda found herself back on her back with her husband kissing her breasts. She was moaning, desperately needing to feel him and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face in the pure bliss of the moment. "Cosmo," she said breathlessly.

He placed his forehead on hers and looked into her rosy pink eyes that had captivated him from day one. "Yes honey?"

"I love you."

His heart fluttered at those three words as it always did. "I love you too Wanda."

Cosmo was outside setting up a romantic dinner for Wanda. He had offered to cook, but with his track record, they both agreed that they would be better off if Wanda did the cooking.

So he decided he would make this really special for her. Their first few days here they'd spent most of their time in bed making love. It reminded him of their first honeymoon at Fairy Falls. They gave their bodies to each other for the first time on their wedding night and for the entire two weeks they were on their honeymoon they did almost nothing but have sex. But they planned to stay in Fiji for a month and they figured they should get out of the bed at least a few times.

So he wore his favorite green plaid button up shirt and put on some cologne and set up a romantic outdoor dinner under the sunset.

Wanda came outside with their dinner and gasped. "Wow Cosmo, I'm impressed." Her husband had certainly outdone himself. There was a single table with a red tablecloth and flowers on it surrounded by tiki torches and lanterns. He was lighting the candles as she placed the plates on the table.

"Good thing you missed when I set everything on fire."

That made her laugh.

He flew over to her and gave her a kiss. "You look lovely tonight." She wore a knee length, strapless red dress and her long swirly hair hung down her back. Lovely was an understatement.

She felt herself blush. "Thank you honey."

He pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He sat across from her and poured her some wine. Unfortunately he became distracted by her beautiful eyes and wasn't paying attention.

Wanda noticed her glass was overflowing. "Cosmo!"

He looked down. "Damn it! Sorry!" He picked up a napkin and started trying to clean it up.

She reached over and held his hands. "It's okay."

This time he was blushing. "You make me feel like I'm 16 again snookie."

She giggled. "You make me feel that way too. It's like that day we met at the diner."

"Only fancier."

"Exactly." She held up her wine glass. "To us."

They toasted. "To us."

The next day, Cosmo and Wanda went out to the beach. Wanda was sitting on a beach towel putting on sunscreen. Cosmo flew over to her. "Look what I found!" he said holding up a horseshoe crab.

Wanda screamed. "Get that out out of my face!"

Cosmo laughed. "It's not going to hurt you." Just as he said it, it's claw clenched on his finger. "Ow!" He tossed it towards the water.

"See, I knew it would hurt you," Wanda said. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Cosmo said downplaying how much it hurt.

"You are not, let me see it," Wanda said.

Cosmo held out his hand and before Wanda could get a good look at it he playfully put her on her back and tickled her.

"Cosmo!" She exclaimed laughing. She started to tickle him as well and Cosmo was extremely ticklish so he immediately fell over laughing. He managed to get up and fly away and she chased him all over the beach until she managed to catch up with him and jumped on his back. He tiered her around for a moment before she jumped off him. Then she took his hand and led him towards the ocean.

"Oh my god, it's cold!" she exclaimed.

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is…" All of a sudden she felt cold water on her back. "AH!"

Cosmo doubled over laughing.

She splashed him back. "You're insane!"

A big splash fight followed and by the end of it the two of them were drenched and laughing hysterically.

Cosmo pulled her close to him and grabbed her butt. "You have a nice ass."

She giggled. "You're so horny."

He kissed her neck. "How can I not be?"

Cosmo was laying on the living room couch in front of the fireplace while Wanda gave him a back massage. The two of them were in their pajamas and we're spending another night relaxing.

"Mmm Wanda...your massages are perfect."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Perfect massages for a perfect man."

"You're a perfect woman," he replied. "I love being able to have nights like this."

"Me too dear." Certainly when they were godparents they were able to have romantic nights. But during the day they spent most of their time with their godchildren and some godchildren required more attention than others. So most of their alone time was reduced to at night before they went to bed. It was refreshing to be able to spend everyday with just each other. It was like when they first got married before they had become godparents. "We've got a lot to make up for."

Cosmo liked the sound of that. He started to sit up and Wanda got off his back. He then pulled Wanda into his lap and held her close. She expected him to kiss her but instead he said, "Your hair smells nice."

"Thanks honey," she said giggling. Then she took his face in her hands and kissed him. He then lowered her down to her back and a smile spread across her face. This was going to be another fun night.

The sun had just gone down and the two were walking hand in hand along the ocean. The waves crashed at their feet and the stars twinkled above them.

"Look, a shooting star!" Cosmo said pointing above them. He loved the stars. He found them comforting. And the first ever fairies were born from the stars so to have the name Cosmo made him feel special.

"Make a wish honey."

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"It's not going to come true if I tell you."

He pouted playfully and it made her giggle. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Alright then." She stopped walking and held both his hands. "I wished that we'll be together forever."

"Aww honey," Cosmo said before placing a kiss on her lips. "I'll make sure that happens no matter what."

"What did you wish for?"

"Pizza."

Wanda laughed. "We can make pizza."

"Well that's not the only thing."

"What else?"

"I wished that you'll always be by my side," he said placing his forehead on hers and looking into her eyes. "To eat pizza with me and kiss me and complete me."

Wanda was touched. Her husband was so sweet. "I'll make sure that comes true too." She covered his mouth in a passionate kiss and felt content knowing that their wishes would come true.


	3. Who's That On The Beach?

Chapter 3:

Who's that on the beach?

The next afternoon Wanda was on the beach by the ocean looking for seashells. She loved collecting seashells whenever they went to the beaches on earth. The nature on earth was absolutely stunning and she loved surrounding herself with it. Fairy World didn't have as many beaches and rainforests and other natural landmarks that earth had and she loved seeing all of them.

The waves pulled back revealing a particularly large orange shell. She thought it was beautiful, she couldn't wait to show it to Cosmo. She picked it up as the waves came back in and covered her bikini clad body up other waist with water. But when they receded again she saw something unexpected wash up next to her.

She was shocked to see that it was a man. He was unconscious. She couldn't tell if he was alive or not but she quickly sprang into action. She grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to the shore away from the waves.

She lay him down in front of him on the sand and leaned down to his chest. There was a faint heartbeat, he was definitely alive. She quickly tried to recall what little bit of CPR she knew and began to give him compressions.

She didn't know if she was doing this right but after a few presses on his chest he began to cough. He was still unconscious. His breathing was ragged but it was regular.

She lifted his head and held him for a moment observing him. He was a fairy, he had to have lost his crown in the ocean but he had wings and his wand was tucked away in the pocket of his jeans. His curly, shoulder length hair was knotted and tangled, stubble covered his face, his clothes were torn in rags, he was missing a shoe, and he was covered in sand. Wanda wondered what could have possibly happened to him that he washed up on the beach in Fiji.

His eyes began to flutter open, gray eyes that reminded Wanda of the moon. He looked at her for a moment with half lidded eyes. He reached up a shaky hand and brushed it across her cheek. "Gem…"

Wanda was confused. Who was Gem?

Before she could say anything his eyes closed as he faded out of consciousness again.

"WOO HOO!" Cosmo shouted as he slid down the water slide. He landed in the water with a huge splash.

"Cosmo, come here!" Wanda called.

Cosmo flew over to her soaked from his dip in the ocean. "Who's that?" He asked noticed the guy in her arms.

"I don't know. He washed up on the beach. Help me bring him inside."

Cosmo helped her carry him inside. They dried him off and lay him on the bed in their guest bedroom and wrapped him in blankets.

"What should we do with him?" Cosmo asked concerned. He wasn't a doctor, he didn't know how to take care of an unconscious guy.

Wanda checked his breathing again and felt his forehead for his temperature. "He's breathing better and he doesn't seem to be sick. Let's keep him warm and see if he wakes up soon."

The two of them spent most of the day in the house and frequently checked on their guest. They had some pizza for dinner and watched a movie and afterwards Wanda went upstairs again to check on him and brought a slice of pizza just in case he was awake.

Sure enough he wasn't.

Wanda put the pizza on the night table and sat on the edge of the bed for a moment watching him. A million questions were running through her mind. Why was this fairy in the ocean? What had happened to him? And who was Gem.

He slowly opened his eyes and he looked confused. Wanda out a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're okay."

"Gem…" He said again.

"Who's Gem?"

"You…" He didn't seem to have the strength to say more. His eyes closed again.

She was confused.

After a few seconds she went back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Cosmo.

"Is he okay?"

Wanda shrugged. "I'm not sure. He keeps saying Gem."

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

Cosmo kissed her comfortingly. "He'll be okay soon and then we can ask him."

Wanda couldn't help but smile. Leave it to him to cheer her up.


	4. Waking Up

Chapter 4:

Waking Up

Wanda woke up the next morning after lovely dreams about her husband. Sure enough she was wrapped in Cosmo's arms. He was in a deep sleep, snoring softly, with his chest rising up and down in sleepy breaths. He always looked so peaceful when he slept, she wondered what he was dreaming about. Even though they had a telepathy link, she couldn't see into his dreams whenever she wanted although it could be assumed he was dreaming about something having to do with monkeys or cheese.

She snuggled close to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. She had felt so at peace the whole week they had been here. He was truly her joy and happiness and he made her so happy.

Cosmo started to stir next to her and yawned deeply.

It made her giggle. "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning snookie," he said sleepily. He proceeded to hug her close to him and tiredly kiss her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did," she said with a content sigh ashe continued to kiss her. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Skydiving with monkeys."

She laughed. "I had a feeling it was monkeys."

He laughed as well. "We also had pizza."

"I knew it would be about pizza too."

He placed a kiss on her lips. "You know me so well." He playfully pushed her over so that he was on top of her and she giggled again. He laced his fingers in hers and kissed each of her fingers. "What should we do today?"

"Well we should probably check on our castaway."

"That's true. I hope he wakes up soon. I really wanna know how he got here."

He then gave her a deep passionate kiss. Her lips were so soft and her sweet body was so warm and sexy. It was always pleasant to wake up next to Wanda like this. She turned him on in seconds. Needless to say, he wasn't quite ready to get up yet.

She moaned into his mouth sending warm vibrations through him and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the heat between her legs, he could have slipped inside her in half a second.

He broke their kiss and placed his forehead on hers looking into her eyes. "Can we make love first?" he said lustfully.

"Of course," she said eagerly. A moan ripped through her as he slid into her. Everything else was quickly forgotten.

They made love for a long time, then they took a shower (which ended up being a very long shower that included a round two of sex). The two were now getting dressed, Wanda in a flowered dress and Cosmo in shorts and a t-shirt.

Now that they had spent time together, Wanda felt like it was time to check on their guest sleeping in the next room. Her sense of responsibility couldn't escape her. She hoped he would be awake and they could figure out what had happened to him.

She flew over to Cosmo who was just putting on his shirt. "I'm gonna go see if he's okay."

He kissed her lips. "I'll be there in a minute."

She gave him one more kiss then flew over to the guest bedroom. He was still laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Wanda sat on the edge of the bed next to him full of concern. Maybe there wasn't anything more they could do for him, maybe they needed to take him back to Fairy World.

Before she could make a decision, his eyes started to blink open.

"You're awake," she said excitedly.

He lifted a shaky hand and placed his hand on her cheek, affectionately brushing his thumb across her cheek. His gray eyes looked at her lovingly.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

Wanda was confused and a little weirded out. "What are you talking about? Of course I am…"

He sat up and placed a kiss on her lips.

She immediately jumped back. "What are you doing?!"

"Gem, it's me," he said sounding confused. He got out of the bed and floated towards her as she backed up.

"Who is Gem?" she said. "You've been calling me that ever since I pulled you out of the water."

He grabbed her hand. " _You_ are darling…"

"No I'm not…!"

"What's going on in here?!" Cosmo said as he came through the door. He had heard Wanda shout and he immediately became defensive when he saw the guy grabbing his wife. He should have known this guy was a serial killer or something. Why did he ever leave Wanda alone with him?

Cosmo flew over and pulled her away from him and held her in his arms protectively. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm _not_ Gem," Wanda said again.

He looked into her eyes for a moment. "You're right," he finally said. "You're not Gem." He sounded disappointed, almost heartbroken. "I apologize."

"It's okay," Wanda said. "Who is Gem anyway?"

"My girlfriend," he replied. "You look a lot like her."

"How did you get here?" Cosmo asked still dying of curiosity.

"I was attacked. I don't know what happened to Gem or my godchild…" his voice trailed off. He looked very sad. Wanda felt bad for him. "Hey, how about you get cleaned up and we can all have breakfast downstairs? You can tell us more about what happened. I'm Wanda by the way, and this is Cosmo."

"Dustee," he replied shaking their hands. "I really appreciate that."


	5. How It Happened

**Fun fact: according to Butch Hartman, he was going to call Poof Dustee, like fairy dust, but for whatever reason decided not to.**

Chapter 5:

How It Happened

Soon they were all sitting in the kitchen eating the pancakes Wanda had made for breakfast.

"This is delicious," Dustee said. He looked much more put together now. He was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt that Cosmo had let him wear, his copper brown curls were pulled into a low bun with a few loose strange around his face, and he was now clean shaven.

"Wanda is the best cook ever," Cosmo said giving his wife a loving look.

"I never got to thank you for rescuing me," Dustee said. "Who knows what would have happened to me."

"You're welcome, we're glad we could help," Wanda said.

"Yeah, floating around in the ocean is pretty wild. You could have been eaten by a shark or something," Cosmo said. "How far did you come?"

"I've been living in Indonesia for three years," Dustee explained. "I have a godchild there, his name is Fabio. He's an incredible kid, the best godchild I've ever had. Shortly after I became his godparent, he met a girl named Kyla and Gem was her godparent. They lived next door so we were kind of one big family. I immediately fell in love with Gem, she's the most amazing girl I've ever known…we were going to get married after our assignments were done.

"Anyway, the town was invaded by some kind of barbarians. Something about wanting to conquer the area for its resources. They came in the middle of the night…none of us knew what was going on until we heard screaming in the neighborhood. They were killing people and setting everything on fire. They shot Fabio's father with an arrow, I didn't see what happened to his mother. My only thought was getting him, Kyla, and Gem to safety. The poor kid, you can imagine he was losing his mind after seeing what they did to his father, but I got him out of the house and we grabbed Kyla and Gem. Everything around us was going up in smoke at this point. There was nowhere to run. I was going to poof them all somewhere else where we'd be safe.

"Then this weird lightning storm started at this point...well, I'm not sure if it was lightning. I really don't know what it was. It started shooting bolts of lightning at us. Gem and I were trying to protect the kids. I heard her scream. When I turned around she was gone. The last thing I remember is seeing some kind of red eyes looking at me and then a blinding light.

"The next thing I remember is seeing you on the beach, Wanda. I don't know what happened to our godchildren or Gem…" His voice trailed off and he stared into space as if reliving that day.

"Dustee, that's awful," Wanda said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Maybe Fabio and Kyla are okay," Cosmo offered.

"You think so?" Dustee asked.

"Yeah sure," Cosmo said enthusiastically. "You never saw what happened to them, maybe they got away. They could be back in Indonesia waiting for you. Maybe they have Gem, or at least saw what happened to her."

"Cosmo is right," Wanda said. "They could all very much be alive wondering where you are. If we go back, maybe we can find them."

"You'd interrupt your vacation for me?" Dustee said.

"Yeah sure, Fiji will be here when we get back," Cosmo said. "I can't imagine losing Wanda that way. If there's any way we can help you find Gem, I'm all for it."

"Me too," Wanda said.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Dustee said smiling for the first time since he woke up.


	6. A Failed Humanity

Chapter 6:

A Failed Humanity

After breakfast, the three of them appeared in Indonesia. Dustee directed them to the town they lived in. They expected to find the kids and Gem perfectly fine and surviving on their own but what they found made them all wish they had never come.

The beautiful, quaint, small town that Dustee had described to them was no more. Everything was completely burned to the ground. It still smelled of ashes and charred human remains. Dead people littered the streets. Cosmo and Wanda flinched and covered each other's eyes several times at the sight of people with arrows through their chests and heads and sprawled on the ground covered in blood.

"This is where we lived," Dustee said solemnly as they arrived at a small neighborhood. All of the houses were destroyed, including Fabio and Kyla's.

"Well, um, Fabio and Kyla still could have gotten away," Cosmo said trying to remain positive.

They flew further down the road looking for any signs of life. Dustee bent down to the ground and picked up a sandal. "This looks like Fabio's shoe…" He picked up another thing a few feet down the road. It was a gold necklace. "This is Gem's necklace...I got it for her for Valentines Day."

Wanda and Cosmo exchanged a nervous look and had a silent conversation in their heads.

 _This isn't going to end well, is it?,_ Cosmo said.

 _I don't think so. We should get him out of here before…_

"No!" Dustee wailed. He dropped to his knees in front of a boy about 13 years old. The body was covered in dirt and ashes and had an arrow through his back.

"Fabio, I'm sorry!" Dustee cried over the boy's body.

Wanda broke down into tears as well, heartbroken at the sight. She thought of Amelia, her precious Amelia who had been just like a daughter to her. She couldn't imagine seeing beautiful little girl who she had raised sprawled on the ground, her young life taken in such a brutal way.

Cosmo held his wife in his arms sensing her pain. He felt like he had to be the strong one at the brutal sight but was struggling to hold back his tears. He struggled to find the right words to say.

He wiped away Wanda's tears and with much difficulty she began to pull herself together. Cosmo then put a comforting hand on Dustee's shoulder. "Let's bury him."

Dustee nodded slowly in agreement and they dug a grave for the child.

"Kyla has to be around here somewhere," Dustee said.

They searched and searched and dared to have hope that Kyla would be alive somehow, until they found her nearby with her neck slit. They buried her next to Fabio.

They then left the town, figuring it would be best to get Dustee away from the destruction of the life he had known for three years. Having no destination in particular, they appeared a few miles away on the edge of a valley and sat in the grass.

Wanda poofed up a tissue box and each of them blew their noses and wiped away tears.

"This is my fault," Dustee said making the tissues disappear.

"How could this be your fault Dustee?" Cosmo said.

"I should have gotten them out of there! I had every opportunity to do it and...I didn't. Those kids would still be alive if I hadn't been so stupid!"

"There's no way this is your fault," Wanda said firmly. "You did everything you could do. You were attacked, you were trying to save them. It's not your fault at all, it's the fault of whoever took Gem and the barbarians that came in to conquer the town…"

"Those fucking barbarians," Dustee said suddenly sounding angry. "What the hell is wrong with humans? Why do they do this shit to each other?!"

"Some of them want power, that's all…"

"No, you hear about this all the time! They fucking conquer and kill and destroy each other. And for what? Some land? Some metal that has no value anywhere else in the universe? Fairies don't do that shit, _no_ _one_ does! No one else in the universe senselessly kills each other for no reason!"

"Well…"

"They're evil, that's what they are!" Dustee exclaimed. "A fairy wouldn't dare kill another fairy this way, let alone a child. Humans are swine! They're fucking selfish! They're the worst creatures the universe has ever made! And why do we fairies put our lives in danger to make _their_ lives better when all they're going to do is grow up and cause misery in the world in some way or another?!"

"Dustee, not all humans are like that," Cosmo said.

"Oh yeah? What about your godchildren? What did they end up being after you left? I guarantee you they weren't all saints!"

"You don't know that!" Cosmo said.

"And you do? Maybe they killed someone or started some goddamn war, you know humans are obsessed with war. You don't know what your godkids did! They're just as inherently evil as the rest of them."

"Dustee, if humans are as inherently evil as you think, then what about Fabio and Kyla?" Wanda said. "Do you really think they would have grown up to do something so terrible?"

Dustee looked like he wanted to yell at her but his face then morphed into sadness. He turned away from them and looked up to the sky. "I don't know. They're dead. I don't know what they would have been."

"You're right Dustee, there are some really shitty humans on Earth," Cosmo said. "But I don't think they're all evil. We've had a lot of godchildren and I don't think they were capable of doing something that terrible. They had really good hearts."

"Maybe so," Dustee said still looking up to the sky. "I don't give a fuck about humans anymore. They can die for all I care." He took the gold necklace out of his pocket. "All I know is I'm going to find Gem and then I'm never going back to Earth again."


	7. A Clue

Chapter 7:

A Clue

Wanda sympathized with Dustee. She couldn't imagine what it was like to lose not only your godchild but also your significant other to such senseless violence.

The didn't understand how any creature could be capable of such an atrocity. She knew that humans went to war with each other, that was a known fact. But she had never witnessed it firsthand. Fairies simply didn't do that. Sure there were political disputes every now and then, but their army was mainly for show. Fairies didn't fight amongst themselves and the last time they had been invaded by outsiders was before she was born.

The sight of the destroyed town and the dead children would stick with her. She pictured seeing Amelia that way or James, or Margaret, or Divina, or any of the other godchildren she and Cosmo had, killed in such an evil way. Dustee now thought humans were inherently evil after what he had seen and she liked to think that she had instilled values of the contrary into her godchildren but in truth she didn't know what most of them had done after she and Cosmo left so all she could do was hope he was wrong.

She felt a hand in hers and looked up to see Cosmo smiling at her. He could sense her emotions and he knew that she was bothered. She returned his smile, grateful to have him here to comfort her.

"How are we going to find Gem?" Cosmo asked.

They looked to Dustee but in truth he didn't have much more of an answer than they did. "She couldn't have gotten far," he finally said.

They heard voices in the distance. They looked below them and there were two humans walking through the valley. One was a young man in his early 20s, the other was an older man who Cosmo and Wanda immediately recognized.

"Hey, it's Kam!" Cosmo exclaimed. They had been Kam's godparents about 40 years ago. While Amelia was Wanda's favorite, Kam was his. The two of them had been inseparable and he was depressed for weeks when they had to leave. "Hi Kam!"

"Honey, he'll see you," Wanda reminded him.

Kam looked around for a moment.

"What's wrong?" asked the younger man. He looked almost exactly how Kam did as a teenager: slick black hair, tall and thin, and brown eyes full of life.

"I thought I heard someone say my name."

"You're losing it grandpa."

"You see those mountains over there Tobias?" Kam said pointing ahead of them. "Legend has it that mysterious things happen there."

"What kind of mysterious things?" Tobias said sounding unconvinced.

"Rituals, sacrifices, meetings of the divine, fairies."

"Really grandpa? Fairies?"

"You laugh but let me ask you, where have all these odd lightning storms been coming from and that earthquake we had two weeks ago, hmm?"

"That would be nature."

"That's what they want you to think," Kam said with a wink.

"Kam and his crazy stories," Cosmo said. As a kid Kam would spend hours making up wild stories.

"I think he's on to something," Wanda said.

"You do?" Dustee said.

"You said it looked like lightning when you were attacked," Wanda explained. "This has happened more than once. If Kam says it can be traced to the mountains, it could be worth checking out."

"Let's do it."


	8. Into The Mountains

Chapter 8:

Into The Mountains

"I wonder who would want to take Gem," Cosmo said as the three fairies set off into the mountains.

"I don't know but as soon as I see them I'm going to rip their face off," Dustee said smashing his fist into his hand.

Wanda noticed dark clouds approaching them. "Guys...what's that?"

The sky was getting dark, the clouds were getting closer.

"We have to get out of here!" Dustee exclaimed.

They all raised their wands but just as quickly they were surrounded, shrouded in darkness, bolts of lightning raining down on them.

They blasted the lightning away with their wands. Cosmo was no good at magic on a normal day, let alone defending himself from being fried by an unknown source of lightning. He saw glowing red eyes in front of his face and panicked sending a blast from his wand in the wrong direction. He covered his face waiting to be hit but the lightning was knocked out of the way by Wanda, or maybe it was Dustee, he couldn't tell through the dark clouds.

The darkness disintegrated as fast as it had come. It was like nothing had happened. Except something was missing: Wanda!

Cosmo was sent into a full blown panic. "Where's Wanda?!"

"She was taken," Dustee said. "This is exactly what happened to Gem."

"Well what are we going to do?!" Cosmo exclaimed, near hysterics. "How are we ever going to find her?!"

"We're going to track down whatever the hell this darkness is, destroy it, and make them pay for taking our girls away," Dustee said with determination.

"I can't fight _that_! Are you kidding me?!"

"Why not?!"

"I just can't! Wanda is the brave one! Wanda is the strong one! _She_ came up with the idea to go into the mountains! What are we gonna do without her?! What am _I_ gonna do without her?! All is lost…!"

Dustee grabbed the front of his shirt. "Pull yourself together Cosmo!" he exclaimed. "We're going to find them! You think I'm not afraid?! You think I really want to face whatever _that_ is for a third time?! No! But I want Gem back and god damn it that's what I'm going to do and I dare anyone to stop me! Be a man! Are you with me or not?!"

Cosmo was terrified, petrified really. But wherever Wanda was, she was probably feeling one thousand times worse. She needed him and he would find her no matter what.

"I'm in," he said with a renewed sense of bravery.


	9. Trapped

Chapter 9:

Trapped

Wanda was thrown to the floor. She tried to fly away but she was trapped by a huge butterfly net. She looked around. It appeared she was in an ancient temple.

"Let me out!" She shouted.

"She's not going to let you out," said the girl behind her.

Wanda turned around to see a girl with pink hair that fell around her shoulders on loose waves, very light pink eyes, and she wore cutoff jeans and a tank top. "How long have you been in here?"

"Two weeks," she said. "Some of them have been here longer," she nodded towards the seven other girls behind her.

"What's going on? Who kidnapped us? What does she want with us?"

A big stone door opened across the room. "That would be me," said the woman who walked through the door. She was a fairy with spikes bright red hair, she wore punk clothes and a black choker necklace, and she had dark circles around her red eyes with an almost maniacal look in them.

"Who are you?"

"Virga," she said. "You've probably heard of my sister Virgo the zodiac. Everyone knows about her, but no one ever remembers my name. Well that's all going to change."

"What are you going to do to us?"

"All of you are fairy godmothers. I'm going to take all of your magic for myself and be the most powerful fairy godmother in the universe and someone will know my name!"

"Let us go Virga!" The pink haired girl said defiantly. "You're not going to become someone great by hurting us! There are better ways to do this!"

"Never!" Virga said aggressively getting in her face. "Before the sun sets your magic will be mine and you'll be as good as dead!"

"That's not going to happen!" Wanda said. "My husband and our friend Dustee are coming and they will stop you!"

"Dustee?" the pink haired girl said quietly, all of the confidence she exuded before suddenly gone. She stepped in front of Wanda. "You know Dustee? He's okay?"

Wanda's eyes got wide as she suddenly realized. "You're Gem?"

"I-I haven't seen Dustee in two weeks," she said, her porcelain pink eyes filling with tears. "Not since our godchildren...I don't even want to think about what happened to them."

Wanda put her hands on Gem's shoulders comfortingly. "Dustee washed up on the beach in Fiji a few days ago. My husband Cosmo and I took care of him and we've been out looking for you."

Gem collapsed to her knees and put her face in her hands. "I thought I would never see Dustee again. He asked me to marry him only a month ago, we were going to get married when we went back to Fairy World. I even lost the necklace he gave me during the fight...I thought I would have nothing left of him and I would never see him again." She looked at Wanda with pleading eyes. "He's really coming?"

Wanda held her hands. "Yes, I promise. They're going to come."

She desperately hoped they would come. Virga said she would enact her plan by nightfall. That wasn't much time. But she knew Cosmo would find her, he had to.


	10. Someone To Help Them

Chapter 10:

Someone To Help Them

"I just wish we knew exactly where they were," Dustee said frustrated.

 _Where are you?,_ Cosmo asked Wanda through their telepathy. He crossed his fingers hoping she wasn't too far away to hear him.

 _I was right about the mountains_ , she said. _There's some kind of ancient temple here. Gem is here too._

 _Are you hurt?_

 _I'm not hurt. Gem is fine too. But you have to hurry! They're trying to take away our magic!_

"They're in the mountains!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Dustee asked confused.

"Me and Wanda's telepathy!"

Dustee blinked for a moment still confused. "You have telepathy?"

Cosmo grabbed Dustee by the shoulders. "They're in the mountains! They're being held captive! Someone is going to suck away their magic if we don't hurry!"

"Alright, well let's go." Dustee waved his wand and tried to enter the mountains but was met with some kind of barrier which launched him right back out and he ended up next to Cosmo on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Cosmo said.

"I don't know, there's some kind of barrier. We can't get in."

"Well there's got to be a way. There's got to be a...a door or something."

"So you're trying to get into the mountains?" said a voice behind them.

They turned around to see that there was a human behind them. He was middle aged with long black hair...and he was seeing them as fairies!

"AH!" Cosmo and Dustee exclaimed. They couldn't let a human see them as fairies, they would be in massive trouble!

"We're not fairies!" Cosmo exclaimed.

Dustee face palmed. Now they really would be in trouble.

"I know you're fairies," the man said simply. "I know all about fairies."

"How?" Dustee said.

"I used to have a fairy godparent when I was a kid."

"But...you're supposed to forget about your fairies," Cosmo said.

The man shrugged. "I never forgot. I remember him. My fairy was Jake. He was my best friend. Man, the trouble we got into together," he said with a laugh. "But anyway you're trying to get into the mountains right? Weird stuff has been going on in these mountains for months, none of us can figure it out. I knew all along it was fairies. No one believed me."

Dustee crossed his arms. "Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"Oh sure, I know where the door is but I don't know what's in there and I don't have magic powers to stop it."

"Since you know where the door is, can you show us?" Cosmo asked.

"No!" Dustee said.

The man held out his hand to Cosmo. "The name's Kazu. I'd be more than happy to show you."

"No!" Dustee said again.

"What do you mean no?" Cosmo said.

"We don't need some human to show us. We can find it on our own."

"These mountains are huge, if we walk around all day we'll never be able to get to Wanda and Gem before sun down," Cosmo pointed out.

"I'm sorry but we don't need some sleazy human to show us around. Knowing how humans are he probably wants something out of it and I'm not willing to give it to him."

"There is a small price," Kazu said.

"Told you!" Dustee said.

"Very small," Kazu said. "Deep in those mountains is a lot of gold. I want the gold. I've been trying to get to it for years, you see. Jake and I managed to find it way back when, we used to sell it to make ends meet. But the mountain has been closed by magic for years. I'll show you the door, you can defeat whatever is in there and get your women back, and you'll help me clear out the gold."

Cosmo considered it for a second. If it meant getting Wanda back…

"Absolutely not!" Dustee exclaimed. "First of all that gold isn't yours to take! I don't care what you and your fairy used to do, I don't even think you're telling the truth!" He turned to leave.

"Wait…!" Cosmo said trying to stop him.

"All I know is I'm not putting my life on the line for some human," Dustee said. "I'm getting Gem back and we're getting off this forsaken planet for good!"

"Wait, damn it!" Cosmo said. "Excuse me for one second," he said to Kazu before going after Dustee. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing? You really trust this guy?"

"Well we have no reason not to trust him."

"He's a _human_ , what more of a reason do you need?" He started flying off again. "If we don't hurry we'll never find Wanda and Gem."

Cosmo didn't follow him. He knew they'd never find the door without Kazu, whether they wanted to give him the gold or not. And he refused to be like Dustee and believe that all humans were evil. Besides there was something about Kazu that he liked.

"Look Dustee, you have no idea where you're going and it's already 4:00. I promise you all humans aren't evil. So if you don't put it aside for a couple hours Gem is going to be destroyed and you'll really never see her again."

Dustee froze in his tracks. He clenched his fist for a moment and then turned to Cosmo. "Alright, fine."


	11. Losing Hope

Chapter 11:

Losing Hope

Wanda flew back and forth across the butterfly net. "There's got to be some way out of here."

"There isn't, we've tried," Gem said from where she sat on the floor in the corner. She didn't look as defiant as she did earlier that day, she looked tired. Not just physically but mentally. She looked liked a fairy that had been through too much and would break at any moment.

That made Wanda even more determined to figure out how to get out. She raised her wand for the third time but it did no good. Magic was useless inside butterfly nets. She let out a frustrated sigh and sat next to Gem and put her face in her hands. It had to have been getting close to sun down now. Virga would enact her plan and kill them soon. Where were Dustee and Gem?

 _Where are you honey?_ she said to Cosmo.

 _We're coming snookie, I promise. We're almost there._

The sound of his voice was comforting. It made he feel less afraid than she was.

"Are you sure Dustee and Cosmo are coming?" Gem said.

"I swear they are," Wanda replied.

Gem was silent for a moment. "Did Dustee ever find out what happened to our godchildren?"

Wanda hesitated for a moment not knowing how to tell her. The poor girl had already been through so much. "Well...um…"

"You don't need to say it," Gem said. She looked up at the ceiling, her eyes sparkling with tears. "It's crazy how just a couple weeks ago we were so happy. After the kids were asleep, Dustee and I would go out for walks and look at the stars, you can see them so clearly out here. Sometimes we'd fall asleep on the roof, that was where he asked me to marry him. I told him I'd be by his side forever, we'd get married when we got back to Fairy World, we'd live together, have lots of godchildren, and travel the universe."

"That sounds wonderful." Wanda couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of her and Cosmo. She couldn't imagine losing him in such and awful way.

"That day was such a normal day. I slept in his room that night and we woke the kids up for school. Kyla and Fabio would meet in front of their houses and walk to school together. No one would have thought this would happen. It's amazing how a world that's so beautiful could be so bad."

"Dustee said he doesn't want to come back."

"I don't blame him."

"Would you ever come back?"

She nodded. "I love it here."

Wanda was surprised. "Even after everything that's happened? Dustee thinks that humans are inherently evil to do something like this."

"There are bad ones in every group. Virga isn't human and look what she's done. Fairies aren't even perfect, you ever heard of Cranton the Conqueror? The tried to take over Fairy World a million years ago. I would come back and have another godchild. We fairies do what we can to make kids lives better so they don't turn out that way."

"I like to think that I raised my kids right, that I instilled good values in them to be good," Wanda said. "I don't know what they did after we left but I know I tried."

"And that's all we can do is try. I think most of the time we succeed. Dustee is very sensitive, he takes things to heart very easily. This will stick with him forever. But I'm sure with a bit of convincing I can persuade him to come back."

All of a sudden the door across the room slammed open and Virga flew in. "Time to die fairies!" she said with a maniacal laugh. She had a crazed look in her eyes like she was hyped on on caffeine after not sleeping for a week. Something about her definitely wasn't all there.

"You can't do this!" Wanda exclaimed.

Virgo flew over to her. Her eyes were bright red with flecks of gold in them. The dark circles under them looked like deep purple bruises. "And where's your precious husband, huh? Wasn't he supposed to come save you?"

"He _will_ come," Wanda said.

"Well he's running out of time!" She flew over to the wall next to them and uncovered a mechanical device that was connected to what looked like a giant funnel over the butterfly net. "As soon as I flip this switch, your life force will be sucked out of you and I'll be the most powerful fairy godmother in the universe! Then no one will be able to save you!"

Wanda tried not to let her fear show on her face. Where the heck was Cosmo?!

All of a sudden there was a loud rumble and the wall on their left burst open. Rocks and debris flew everywhere but when the dust cleared, Wanda's heart nearly stopped.

"Cosmo!"


	12. Rescue

Chapter 12:

Rescue

"Wanda!"

Cosmo almost collapsed with relief to know that she was okay. He had expected the worst when Kazu finally led them to the door. He had tried to keep himself distracted for the whole journey with Kazu's rambling stories about the adventures he'd had with Jake, most of which should have gotten them arrested. Dustee brooded the entire time expecting the worst to happen and for Kazu to turn on them. But in the back of his mind, he expected something awful to have happened to Wanda.

He flew over to the butterfly net and grabbed her hands through it, both of them were shaking with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I knew you'd make it," she said.

Meanwhile, Dustee had reunited with Gem.

"Dustee!" she exclaimed.

"Gem…!"

Before anything more could be said, Virga approached them with a sarcastic slow clap. "Bravo, you made it," she said. "I'm impressed. But you can't really expect to do anything more, can you?"

Dustee pulled out his wand that glowed red with anger. "You took my fiancée. You prevented me from saving my godchildren. You're going to die."

"Oh come now, _I_ prevented you from saving your godchildren?" Virga said. "You wouldn't have been able to save them anyway. Blame those nasty humans, not me. I was just doing my job. Now, before I ruthlessly suck the life out of these girls, how about we let them watch their precious men die painful deaths?"

She sho pt gold blasts of lightning out of her hands at Dustee and Cosmo and they dodged and deflected them. Blasts of magic shook the walls and shattered the ancient statues that covered the temple.

Wanda watched from behind the butterfly net feeling helpless. She knew four would be better than two and if she and Gem could get out, they could help defeat Virga.

 _Let us out so we can help!_ Wanda said to Cosmo.

He turned to her and flew over. He pulled on the wires of the butterfly net but it was no use. "This isn't working!"

"There's got to be some way!" Gem said.

He got an idea and turned his wand into a big knife. Just as he was about to slash the next open, Virga saw him.

"We can't have you letting them out, can we?" she said viciously. She sent another huge blast of lightning at Cosmo and it sent him flying across the room. He hit his head on the wall and fell to the ground. His head was throbbing and his vision became blurry. He tried to get up but he collapsed again.

The scene played out in front of him. Virga gave another maniacal laugh now that she had attacked him. Wanda and Gem were helpless as Virga continued to attack Dustee who was now all alone, outnumbered by a vicious spirit who was a lot more powerful than she looked. She raised her hands and thunder shook the temple while lightning rained down on Dustee all at once. He tried to shield himself but it was too much and he ended up being blasted into a crater in the ground while Gem's scream rang out through the temple.

Virga flew back over to the girls. "Now that they're out of the way, it's time to take care of _you_." She flew over to a device on the wall and put her hand on a switch. It seemed to power up and shocks of electricity were already coming from above the butterfly net. "This will only hurt a lot!"

"No!" Wanda shouted.

Her cries of fear seemed to wake him up. He may have been terrified but one thing was for sure, he was not going to let anyone hurt Wanda no matter what!

He got up off the ground, the pain in his head didn't seem to matter anymore. "Leave her alone!"

Before Virga could comprehend what was happening, Cosmo shot a MASSIVE blast of magic out of his wand. The magic sucking device above the butterfly net exploded into a huge blast of light and electricity. So much so that the butterfly net dissolved and the roof of the temple above them was blown off so that they could see the sky above. Virga was sent flying across the room and hit another one of the statues which then collapsed around her.

Cosmo was frozen in shock for a moment. Did he really just do that?

The next thing he knew, Wanda's arms were around him and she was kissing him. "Sweetie that was amazing! How did you do that?"

Cosmo, still in shock, stared at his wand, which now had smoke coming out of it, as if it would give him answers. "I'm...not really sure."

Dustee crawled out of the crater in the ground rubbing his head. "Damn it…" Before he could say anything more he fell back into the crater when Gem tackled him in a big hug and kiss.

"OhmygodDusteeIcantbelieveyoureokayIthoughtyouweredead…!"

Dustee laughed, it was the first time Cosmo and Wanda had heard him laugh since they'd found him on the beach. "I'm okay baby, I swear!" he said as they crawled out of the crater again.

"No!" Virga exclaimed stumbling toward them. Her hair was signed on the ends and she looked even more wild and maniacal than before. "You can't do that! You can't foil my plan! I will still destroy you…!"

Her voice trailed off at the sight of the four angry fairies getting closer to her with their wands raised in addition to the other girls who had been trapped in the butterfly net behind them.

"Um...what are you going to do to me?" she said nervously.

"We told you you'd never get away with this," Gem said.

Before they could do anything else, a bright light appeared from the ceiling Cosmo had blown off. Everyone looked up at it with fascination until it dissolved into a woman wearing a flowing sky blue dress and a flower crown over her long blonde hair.

At the sight of her, Virga looked even angrier than before. "Not you…!"

"Virga," she said in a soft, angelic voice. "I should have known the disturbance in the stars was you."


	13. The Zodiac

Chapter 13:

The Zodiac

"Virgo!" Virga said angrily. "You're not supposed to be here! How did you know where I was?!"

"I came as soon as I saw that fantastic explosion," Virgo said. She looked at the fairies. "Which one of you is responsible for that?"

Cosmo raised his hand nervously. "Um, I am, Virgo, ma'am…"

Virgo looked impressed. "I must say, you are an exceptionally powerful fairy."

Once again Cosmo was shocked. It wasn't every day that he got complimented on his magic and told that he was powerful...let alone by a celestial zodiac being. "I am?" Wanda squeezed his hand encouragingly and he couldn't help but smile. "I guess I am."

"Virga," Virgo began sternly. "You have caused massive destruction, fear, and have almost taken many lives. The Zodiac have the decided that you must be put under close watch. You have forfeited your freedom for good." With a wave of her hand, gold handcuffs appeared on Virga. "I am taking you to the council and we will decide what to do with you."

"No!" Virgo screamed. "You can't do this to me! You just want to get rid of me don't you little miss perfect?! You can't let your little sister have the spotlight one time can you?! I swear, I'll show you! I'll show you all…!"

"Ahem, excuse me," said Kazu, emerging from his hiding place behind them. Cosmo and Dustee had forgotten he was there. "Hi, I'm Kazu. I assisted with this adventure as you may recall. Um, I was promised all the gold in the temple in exchange for my services so if you magic people would kindly pay up, I'll just be on my way."

"You can't have all the gold in the temple," Virgo said. "This temple is sacred to the zodiac."

Kazu shrugged. "I mean, you're all up in the stars anyway, what are you going to do with it?"

Virgo looked at him sympathetically. "Since you have helped so graciously in this mission, I will give you a portion of the gold. It will be more than you'll need in your lifetime and will be at your house when you return. For now, take a small pension for your deeds." With another wave her her hand, a bag of gold appeared in his hand.

"Sweet," Kazu said. "Cosmo, Dustee, if you ever need anything else, don't hesitate to ask me. I'll be around."

He walked out of the temple.

Dustee rolled his eyes. "That little slimeball. How could you give him all that gold?" he said to Virgo.

"His assisted you in helping to apprehend my sister," Virgo said. "And he is a well-intentioned man. He will use the money to help others as he did when he was the godchild of Jake."

Dustee looked shocked.

Cosmo elbowed him. "Told ya."

"I must take Virga before the Zodiac council to decide her fate," Virgo said. "Be well fairies." She dissolved into the light she had appeared as and she and Virga were gone.


	14. Back To Fiji

Chapter 14:

Back to Fiji

"Well that's pretty cool," Cosmo said. "So I guess we're not going to die."

"I like not dying," Wanda said.

Dustee tired to Gem and have her a long hug and kiss. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Me too baby," she said.

"I got something for you." He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and she squealed excitedly as he put it around her neck. "Beautiful."

"What's next for you two?" Wanda asked.

"Go back to Fairy World, get married, try to forget all of this ever happened," Dustee said.

"Maybe come back eventually."

Dustee looked at Gem in surprise. "You _want_ to come back?"

"I like it here," Gem said with a shrug. "I'd like to come back at some point."

After a moment of looking at her trying to figure out if she was insane, he kissed her. "We will if you want to."

"We can't thank you enough," Gem said to Cosmo and Wanda. "You saved us."

"You would have done the same for us," Cosmo said with a modest shrug.

"We're glad we could help," Wanda said.

"I guess we'll see you soon," Cosmo said.

"At the wedding I hope," Gem said.

"We wouldn't miss it," Wanda replied.

They gave each other hugs and parted ways. Cosmo and Wanda appeared back in Fiji on the balcony of their beach house. The sun had set and the waves crashed in the distance.

"Well that was definitely interesting," Wanda said.

Cosmo wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just glad you're okay honey."

She placed a kiss on his lips. "Same here Mr. Powerful."

"I still have no idea how I did that."

"You've got a lot more in you than you think you do," she said as she ran her fingers across his cheek.

He leaned into her hand. "Thanks snookie." He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. "You know, we've still got three weeks of vacation left. Hopefully it'll involve not almost being killed by crazy sisters of the zodiac with an inferiority complex."

She giggled. "Whatever shall we do instead my love?" she said running her fingers down his chest.

"I can think of a few things," he said with a sly look. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom to continue their vacation.


End file.
